Rita's Dog Door Catastrophe
by Sunblast X
Summary: This story centers around the Loud House matriarch, Rita. Rita has always had quite the figure, with curves in all the right places... more specifically in her hips. However, after eating way too many hot dogs at a hot dog eating contest, Rita finds herself in a tight situation. Note: One-shot, requested by Crafordbrian17.


**Hey guys, here's a little one-shot requested by Crafordbrian17.**

* * *

It was an average day in the Loud house. Within the master bedroom, the mother of eleven, Rita Loud, had been standing in front a full body mirror, taking in the look of her figure. She gave a few turns and took notice of her lower half, more specifically at her hips. Placing her hands on her sides, she came to realize that they had gotten wider recently. She hadn't done anything that would've done this. Except, maybe…

 _[Flashback]_

Rita finished munching the last bit of hot dog she was eating, the hot dogs going to down to her hips with a subtle *Bwoomp*. Chugging down a cup of water, she used the cold liquid to wash it all down. With a loud belch, Rita patted her stomach in satisfaction. In that moment a buzzer went off.

"And that's the end of our hot dog eating contest" an announcer spoke up. "This year's winner is Rita Loud, with a total of 45 hot dogs!"

The crowd cheered at the announcement. Dusting her hands off, Rita stood triumphant before the announcer gave her the prize. The mother of 11 proudly held the shiny, golden trophy above her head, releasing an excited laugh as she did so.

 _[End of Flashback]_

"Heh. I sure stuck it to 'em" Rita smirked. "Though, given the consequences, I'm starting to regret it" she commented, looking at herself.

It was in that she heard the front door open. Stepping out of her room, she saw her son, Lincoln entering the house. The white-haired boy then closed the door behind him, an item in hand.

"Hey honey, how was your trip to the game store?" Rita greeted her son as she approached him.

"Awesome, I managed to get the new _Tomb Raider_ game. Good thing I preordered it, otherwise I might've not been able to get it" Lincoln said.

"Can I ask you something?" Rita spoke up.

"Hm?" Lincoln tilted his head.

"Lincoln, do you think mommy's hips have gotten bigger?" she asked, turning a quarter of a way.

"I don't know, I never really paid attention to that part of you" Lincoln admitted with a shrug. "But even if they have gotten a bit bigger, that just means there's more of you to love!" he smiled.

"Aww, come here baby" Rita got on her knees with open arms. Lincoln approached his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist, Rita holding him close to her chest. They soon broke the hug with Rita kissing her son's forehead. "But seriously though, my hips have gotten bigger"

"If you say so. Can I go play my game now?" Lincoln asked with eagerness.

"Yes, go ahead, sweetie" Rita said, running gentle hand through his soft, white hair. The boy then ran upstairs, game in hand as he closed the door to his room to play for who knows how long. " _Hm. Everyone except Lincoln and I are out doing their own things. I better go check if Charles went to go do his business…_ " Rita thought.

The blonde matriarch walked past the dining room and into the kitchen. Approaching the door to the backyard, she grasped the handle and pulled. However, the door wouldn't open. She gave a few more pulls, yet it refused to budge.

"Great, the door's jammed" Rita rolled her eyes.

It was in this moment that her eyes fell upon Charles' doggie door. She began to think it over. The door was jammed and there was no other way into the backyard. Exhaling a quick sigh, Rita got on her knees and crawled through the dog sized opening. Her head poking out, she was about halfway through. That's when she noticed the backyard had several droppings of dog poo scattered across it. Yeah, Charles went to do his business alright.

"Looks like I've got my work cut out for me" Rita commented with a flat face.

Normal cleaning up the animals' droppings was Lana's job, but since she was out playing with woodland critters by the lake, that had fallen to Rita herself. She attempted to get the rest of herself through… only to stop at her hips. It was her hips that prevented her from exiting through the doggie door. Rita was right, they had gotten bigger. Seeing as there was no getting through, she pushed backwards in attempt to free herself. However, she found that she was unable to. Rita couldn't push forward or pull back, no matter how hard she tried.

"Oh, great, I'm stuck!" Rita groaned with an annoyed expression. "Stupid hips…" she muttered under her breath.

It was bad enough her hips had gotten bigger, now she was stuck because of them. Once she got herself unstuck, Rita would be going on a diet. That is, IF she got herself unstuck. With everyone else out, she'd probably be stuck here a while and she doubted Lincoln could hear her from here.

"I really hope I'm not here all day" Rita said, resting her cheek in her hand, tapping her fingers on the ground.

As luck would have it, the sound of the front door opening could be heard. That must mean someone had just come home, she could get free! Question is, who was it that just came back?

"Another day, another victory for Lynn Loud Jr." said the fifth oldest and athletic Loud sibling, a soccer ball under her arm. Well, that answers that question.

"Lynn, honey, is that you?" Rita called to her daughter.

"Mom?" Lynn replied, an eyebrow of confusion raised. The young athlete set her soccer ball down and head into the kitchen, the source of her mother's voice. When she got there, she saw her mother's rear sticking out of Charles' doggie door. "Mom, what're doing in Charles' doggie door?"

"I got stuck. I need you to get me out of here" Rita said.

"You know, if you wanted to get into the backyard, you could've just gone out the front door and went around the house" Lynn told her.

"Just get me out of here!" Rita shouted with a hint of irritation.

Placing her hands on her mother's rear, Lynn pushed, her feet dragging against her weight. When that didn't work she tried pushing with her shoulder and one hand. Rita was squeezing out a little, but not all the way.

"You know, this'd be easier if your hips weren't so big" Lynn grunted as she pushed harder with one eye closed.

"Just push harder, dear" Rita said in a monotone, her face falling flat. Lynn stopped for a moment and gave a quick huff of irritation.

Lynn pushed harder at her mother's request. However, it was getting her nowhere. In fact, all it was going was making the doggie door creak. Hell, Rita's hips were so large they made her ass _eclipse_ the doggie door, about a good five inches or so. Since this tactic wasn't working either, Lynn decided to change it by turning around and placing her back against her mother's rear. Shifting her weight into her legs, Lynn pushed harder than she did before.

"Ngh… ugh… You ever thought about going on a diet, Mom? Your hips are so big they could fill a manhole cover" Lynn said between grunts, some sweat running down her face as the door creaked even more.

"Hey Lynn?" Rita said her daughter's name.

"Yeah?" Lynn asked as she pushed.

"Shut up and push harder" Rita replied, her annoyance hidden under a tone calmness. The athletic girl then stood up.

"Alright, that's it…" Lynn glared with narrowed eyes. The teenage girl walked to the other side of the kitchen. Repeatedly dragging her foot across the floor, she snorted like an angry bull.

"Lynn?" Rita called her daughter's name.

"Charge!" Lynn shouted, charging head first across the kitchen. Upon reaching the doggie door, she rammed the top of her head into her mother's behind. With an audible pop, Rita slid out of the doggie door and come out the other end.

"Thanks, Lynn!" Rita shouted from the backyard.

"No problem!" Lynn shouted back before going into the living room to watch tv since her game was on.

"Ugh…" Rita gave a light groan, dusting herself off and wiping off the butter. She checked herself out one more time. "I really shouldn't have eaten all those hot dogs…"

* * *

 **And there's the end of this one-shot. This was an interesting story write. Definitely the first story I've written centered around Rita. Like I said before, this was requested by my friend Crafordbrian17, so most of the credit goes to him.**

 **Remember to Read, Review and Favorite/Follow.**


End file.
